Brothel
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Stranded In Makai, Yusuke Finds A Way To Entertain Himself. from the kink alphabet
Brothel-Yusuke/Kurama

Yusuke found himself stranded. Horribly stranded, all thanks to some stupid fucking errand that Hokushin insisted he run. Of course, his assistant had failed to tell him that the ferry stopped running once the sun went down… So he was stuck on some smelly docks in the ass crack of demon world, counting the change in his pocket. Shit, if he was stuck and pissed, he may as well be drunk too!

Following an ugly, bearded fellow, he walked through the rusted doors of a bar, wrinkling his nose as the smoke hung thick and purple in the air. Yusuke ordered some cheap drink that looked like absinthe and tasted like sock sweat.

"Light your cigarette?"

"No thanks," he sipped his drink, cringing, "I don't smoke…" His mouth gaped at the demon before him, dressed in white robes and wearing a cocky grin.

"Yusuke," Yoko Kurama greeted casually, "What a pleasant surprise to see you here…"

"Um…yeah," he took a drink to melt the lump forming in his throat, which, unfortunately did nothing for the lump forming in his pants, "You too…Kurama…what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh," his old teammate slid into the barstool next to him, taking a long sip off his own drink, which was purple and steaming, "I work here from time to time…you know how easily I bore, staying in one place too long." "Yeah?" Yusuke smiled, looking into familiar golden eyes, "What do you do?"

Kurama leaned over, smiling with his head cocked, tail brushing Yusuke's bicep softly, "I think you know very well what goes on in this tavern…"

"Now, Kurama, you wouldn't be flirting with an old friend, now, would you?"

"That depends," the Kitsune leaned over, brushing long, white fingers over the muscles of his arm, "on whether or not it's working."

Yusuke gently took his hand, squeezing the white fingers, feeling the bones inside his wrist, the lack of a pulse, "Does this tell you it's working?" he guided that hand to his groin, feeling the tips of deadly claws just barely piercing the fabric of his jeans.

"There a place nearby," Yusuke rasped, licking his lips, "That I could take you? For some privacy…"

"Upstairs," Yoko sipped his drink again, pulling back fluidly, "Allow me to finish this and I will meet you in room 213. Blue door with a bone handle." Out of nowhere, Yusuke felt the weight of a key in his pocket; he'd never even seen the thief move.

And, just like that, Yusuke had a place to stay for the night.

Yusuke stood there in the dim room, lit only by conveniently placed lamp weeds, fiddling with a few items on the bedside table; wine, a soft-bristled brush, a gold coin, a necklace with a large, red gem on it; odd, as he'd never seen the Kitsune wear jewelry… The bed was nearly bare, dressed only in a thin sheet that shimmered in the low light; something akin to silk, no doubt, considering his friends' expensive taste.

"What do you think of it?"

He jumped, immediately pushing his hand into his pocket. 'Christ' he thought, 'I didn't even hear him come in…' Long arms wrapped around his waist, lips caressing the pulse just beneath the side of his neck, "I'm sorry," the fox whispered, smiling, "I didn't mean to scare you…old habits, you know." Yusuke smiled, covering Yoko's hands with his own, "Comes with being a thief I guess…it's cool…" he looked down, awkwardly, suddenly shy, "So…what are we doing in here…?"

"What would you like to do, my friend?" Kurama purred, trailing his claws gently across the back of his hands, down over his covered stomach, "The room is mine, and, thus, ours for the night…we could have some fun," he pulled away suddenly, sitting cross legged on the bed, like nothing had happened, "Or we could sit and reminisce," that vulpine grin, "I leave it completely up to you."

"So, what your saying," Yusuke poured a small glass of wine from the bedside table, "Is that you're giving me complete say over in what we do tonight," the Kitsune shrugged, "You're giving me all the power…and you're okay with that."

Kurama took his hand, kissing the tips of his fingers, "Anything," he whispered, eyes golden and beautiful, shining, "I am at your command." Draining his wine, feeling bold, Yusuke took the pale face in his hands, kissing him. Softly at first, rougher when he was not pushed away. Blushing, feeling his own cock harden at the arousal pressed against his hip. Pulling gently at long, white hair.

Kurama purred, tipping his head back, the tips of fangs revealed as he sighed, parting his lips. "Yusuke…" he breathed, mindful of his claws as he clutched the strong shoulders. He found himself pushed back on the bed, their kisses turning frantic, rougher, teeth clicking together as Yusuke all but tore the shirt from his back. He arched, tail flicking anxiously. "I missed you…" "Missed you," Yusuke gasped, nipping at his throat, hips moving roughly against the fox, "Love you…"

Kurama smiled, lifting his hips as Yusuke removed the white tunic, calloused fingers diving deeper, exploring. He cried out, almost amused as he felt himself blushing.

"Kurama…" Yusuke lay there on top of him, nude and sweating. Kissing softly, stroking the furry ears atop his head, "Kurama…" It was all he could think to say.

Yusuke fucked him roughly, jerking in time to their breathing. Yoko was impossibly tight, clutching him and gasping. 'Fuck, I could get off to the sound of him…'

Calloused hands gripped his hips, sure to leave bruises on Kurama's skin. He arched, mouth open in a silent scream. He saw black spots as he came, slumping down onto the fox's body…

"Kurama…" He felt his ears twitch as he woke to his name, the feeling of hands tracing along his spine. "Kurama?"

"Hmm?" he cracked one eye open, blinded by the sun streaming in through the windows. Sighing, he pulled the blanket up over his head, not quite ready to face the world quite yet…

"Kuraaamaaa," an amused voice sang, "It's morning, sunshine, time to get up…"

"Yusuke?!" he shot up, white hair mussed and eyes wide, "What…you…you stayed here…?" he seemed shocked, somewhat sad, cocking his head.

"Um…yes?" Yusuke raised a brow, "did you want me to leave or something?"

"No! Not at all," Kurama propped himself up on one elbow, lips twisting in a small smile, "I had hoped you would but…I didn't want to scare you…"

"Scare ME? The great Urameshi?" Yusuke flipped them so he was on top, leaning down to kiss those white lips, "You couldn't scare me if you tried, fox boy!" Kurama leaned into the kiss, reassured by the fingers running through his tail, caressing him.

And Yusuke decided, for both of them, that Kurama would be coming home with him…


End file.
